Good Gals ALWAYS Finish Last
by LilaShannonMooresPunkPrincess
Summary: A story following the lives of two best friends, Tanya & Amber and what they do when they’re required to write a story based on the WWE superstars for their job. A seriously crap summary I know! At the end of the day you either like it or not!
1. Change Of Appearance

Good Gals ALWAYS Finish Last

My first Fic, please be gentle:-)

**Characters: **2 OC's, John Cena, Randy Orton, Batista, Lita, Trish Stratus, Victoria, Torrie Wilson, hmm I can't think of anymore.

**Summary: **A story following the lives of two best friends, (Tanya & Amber) and what they do when they're required to write a story based on the superstars for their job. (A seriously crap summary I know! At the end of the day you either like it or not!)

**Disclaimers**: I obviously don't own any of the WWE superstars if I did I wouldn't be here writing about them! I only own Amber and Tanya. :-(

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Change of Appearance**

"Tanj, I'm not sure this is a good idea. Really." Shouted Amber while tying her curly brown hair back into a pony tail.

"You know you seriously worry WAY too much Amber." Tanya said checking her image out in the mirror. _Hey good-looking_

"Seriously, you have gotta be the vainest person I know" laughed Amber appearing at the door.

"Considering you only know me that's not a lot is it? Anyway what are you wearing to see Harris?"

"This! Why?"

"Be serious Ambs, you gotta show a bit of legs! He ain't gonna give us this piece if we don't give him a look of what we've gotta offer will he?" Tanj said lifting her short mini skirt and smiling the widest grin you could've imagined.

"What! No Way! I'm not dressing up for him, he's like 70 and doesn't own a single tooth in his mouth! Eeew!"

"Listen I don't want to either but it has to be done, we want the job, no we NEED the job. I mean you like living here don't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts. Back in that bedroom and change into a skirt and a tight top! NOW!"

**Tanya's POV**

_Okay, breathe. In. Out. We can do this. I'm just going to go straight in, tell him why we're the ones for the job and he'll fall for it. Hook. Line. Sinker. Actually maybe I'd be better doing this job on my own, Amber knows jack shit 'bout WWE. Okay let me take one last look in the mirror before we go._

Tanya Fieldman got up from the comfy seat she was sitting in and looked at the reflection in the full-length mirror. Her shoulder-length flame red hair tousled, her face heavily painted with make-up, tanned skin thanks to the sunbed and a flowery blue sun dress up to her knees was what she wore. Granted she wasn't the prettiest girl but she had her ways of getting what she wanted. And that was exactly was what she was going to do.

**Amber's POV**

_God, I don't have anything to wear. Oh wait, where did I put that green skirt? This room is a mess, whoa I'm turning into my mom, not good! Bingo. If we get this job I'll have to buy some new clothes! _

_I can't believe I'm doing this! Why can't I just stay the dippy girl who writes about stuff that no one takes the time to read? Too late now. Great it still fits. Okay clothes, check, hair, check and make-up che…Make-up, knew there was something I forgot. Perfect. I'm all set._

As Amber Holmes walked out of her bedroom she saw her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She didn't look too bad, in fact she looked quite good. Amber was the type of girl that went through high school unnoticed. Her curly chestnut brown hair splayed around her shoulders, the deep green top she wore clung to her chest showing off a pair of great assets, the pleated skirt showed of her long, naturally tanned legs that she kept in shape by walking everywhere.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Tanya squealed

"Yeah, let's just get this over and done with. Remind me again why I'm coming, I know NOTHING about wrestling and I don't want to!"

"Erm… the money, the gorgeous men, the professional status we'll gain from everyone because we're going to write kick ass columns about not only the wrestling action but the private action. This is going to be great!"

"Fine, let's just go shall we? Tanj, do I have to wear this? I feel really cheap!"

"You look good, now let's go!"

**A/N: Not a great chapter I know! This is my first time and it's hard! That chap was basically introducing the OC's. The next chapter won't be about the meeting with Harris because I've no ideas. :-( No one will probably like this anyway but I'll write a few more chapters just to see how it goes!**


	2. We're In The Money

Good Gals ALWAYS Finish Last 

**Characters: **2 OC's, John Cena, Randy Orton, Batista, Lita, Trish Stratus, Victoria, Torrie Wilson, hmm I can't think of anymore.

**Summary: **A story following the lives of two best friends, (Tanya & Amber) and what they do when they're required to write a story based on the WWE superstars for their job. (A seriously crap summary I know! At the end of the day you either like it or not!)

**Disclaimers**: I obviously don't own any of the WWE superstars if I did I wouldn't be here writing about them! I only own Amber and Tanya. :-( In fact I only own Amber, even worse.

Chapter 2 – We're In The Money Amber's POV 

I can't believe I'm about to admit this but… maybe Tanya was right. Maybe this job was a good idea. I mean great money, travelling for 6 months and working around some of the cutest guys I've seen since…well EVER! One problem, I know NOTHING about wrestling.

_Hmmm… maybe I should start with watching it. Yeah! I'll do that!_

"TANJ! Where's all your wrestling tapes? If we're going to do this job, it's gotta be done good." I said, searching around the apartment.

"Erm…okay, glad to see that you're getting in the spirit of wrestling an all but Ambs, sweets, it's 2am. Maybe we should get some rest huh?"

"Yeah, you're right. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Call it a day."

"Hmm. It's been a good day hasn't it? You don't think that maybe we're getting into this too quick. I mean you heard what he said, 'If you do crap, YOU'RE FIRED!' I'm getting the creeps just thinking about it! We could still go to him tomorrow and say that…"

Great, Tanj, the only reason I said I'd even think about applying for this job and now she just wants to drop out, well shock of the century, it ain't happening!

"Tanj, shut up! You're rambling. Are you gonna do that when you meet John Cena? Shawn Michaels? No I didn't think so! Okay. Just chill. Anyway this was all your idea, so if it turn out crap, you're on your own!"

"Yeah…Hey I thought we were friends?"

"We are, since seventh grade. God, I remember it like yesterday, Daria was laughing and pointing at me and you told her to shut her mouth or you'd it for her. Then you smacked her. We were inseparable ever since. Hmm… wonder what she's doing now?"

"She probably has thousands of kids and… smells."

"Yeah, and I bet she's married to Billy Armeson too." I laughed

"I cannot believe you fancied him! I heard he's an alki! I always thought he drank too much. Oh well, lets get some sleep, after all we have to pack, got to see Harris and then head off to the airport to catch a plane to California"

"Wow. That was scary that you said that without breathing. Anyway, I'm all packed!"

"Since when?"

"Since like 2 hours ago, you know, when you were talking to lover boy next door." I giggled. I loved to tease Tanya, it's so easy to wind her up.

"I was NOT talking to my LOVER boy, he is just a FRIEND! God you are sooo immature!"

"Yeah and you love it. Anyway come on you need your beauty sleep for tomorrow."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Yeah whatever." I said walking off to my room and shutting the door behind me.

God! I'm so excited. California. Wow. I just know Tanj'll be nervous when she has to meet her idols, it'll be funny seeing her speechless for once. Well maybe the second time, there was that time when she was talking to Noah Buckley in tenth grade and she kept stuttering. I don't know why he was so nervous, everything turned out fine. Well she did slip on a banana skin, but he helped her up and they dated for like 4 years! I'm not gonna be nervous because I don't know who these people are, I mean yeah, I know that they wrestle but that's about it.

This should be a walk in the park!


	3. Goodbye Apartment

Good Gals ALWAYS Finish Last 

**Characters: **2 OC's, John Cena, Randy Orton, Batista, Lita, Trish Stratus, Victoria, Torrie Wilson, hmm I can't think of anymore.

**Summary: **A story following the lives of two best friends, (Tanya & Amber) and what they do when they're required to write a story based on the WWE superstars for their job. (A seriously crap summary I know! At the end of the day you either like it or not!)

**Disclaimers**: I obviously don't own any of the WWE superstars if I did I wouldn't be here writing about them! I only own Amber and Tanya. :-( In fact I only own Amber, even worse.

Chapter 3 – Goodbye Apartment! 

**Amber's POV (again!)**

Finally my alarm clock started ringing. It was 7:00am, time to get up. I'd only been lying in bed for an hour and half waiting for it to ring and when it did I was up, out and ready to go.

I dashed out of bed to go wake up Tanya. I felt like a kid at Christmas. I can't wait to be out of here and at the airport. But wait, me and Tanya have to go see Harris. Hmm I forgot about that.

It's surprising that he let us have the job, then again he probably only agreed 'cause Tanj was flirting with him like crazy.

I stopped at the door as I could hear her snoring. Just before I was about to burst into her room I heard her moan something inaudible. I could barely make out what she's saying. Maybe I should go in and listen.

NO! But then again I do need to go in and wake her up. Hmmm… As I quietly opened the door and sneaked in she moaned again.

"John…..stop…..is that natural?" she moaned giggling

I had to stifle my laughter as I saw what she was wearing. Her favourite pair of ducky pyjamas. What on earth was that pink thing she was salivating over? Oh wait, that's Mr Oinks, her stuffed pig.

I couldn't take it anymore and gently climbed onto the bed, she shuffled a bit but then drifted off again. Suddenly I jumped on the bed and Tanya fell out banging her head on he side table.

"Oops, sorry! Least you're awake now though." I said smiling

"Has anyone told you that there is something majorly wrong with you?"

"Someone fell out of the wrong side of bed didn't they?" I said laughing at my own joke.

"GO AWAY!" Tanya shouted, burying her head in the pillow

"Fine but I'm ready to go meet Harris, if you aren't up and ready in 10 minutes I'm going without you!" I said pulling the duvet of her.

With that I stalked out of the room and got my suitcase. I was ready. With one last look around my room I closed the door. I was gonna miss this place. But I'd rather do this than write "10 Easy Ways To Eat With Chopsticks"

What the hell is taking her so long!

"TANYA FIELDMAN GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I shouted.

"What? I'm ready" Tanya casually said walking out of her room with her case. I just shook my head.

"Look, lets just go huh? We still need to go meet Harris, or had you forgotten?

"No actually I hadn't, anyway he phoned me last night and said that we wouldn't need to meet him, and that when we arrived we'd figure out our jobs then. So HA!" she said looking pleased with herself.

"Whatever!" I said walking out of the door.

I was feeling quite nostalgic looking up at our apartment, sure it was still gonna be there when we got back but I was gonna miss it. I felt a tear well up in my eyes and slapped myself. Needless to say I got a few strange looks of people walking past me. I can't believe I'm going to cry over an apartment. Not even a good one at that. At that very precise moment Tanya appeared walking down the steps, suitcase in one hand and her cell phone in the other. It was getting cold outside so I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck trying in vain to keep warm.

"Ben said he'd be here in like 4 minutes." Tanj said flipping her cell shut.

"Yeah well he better hurry up cause I'm freezing my ass cheeks off!" I said laughing with Tanya.

"I know this sounds cheesy Ambs but I'm gonna miss this stinkin' apartment." She said looking up at it.

"Me too. I didn't wanna say anything cause you might think I was crazy." I said closing my eyes, trying to stop a tear falling down.

"I already do think your crazy! Obviously in a good way!" she said wrapping her arm around my shoulder smiling at me.

Just then a car horn hooted, causing me and Tanya to jump slightly. We slowly turned around and there was Ben, our friend since 8th grade. He quickly rolled down the window and grinned at us. We looked at him and grinned back, putting our cases in the trunk and hopping in the back.

"I can't believe you guys aren't gonna be here for 6 months! What am I gonna do?" He said looking upset.

"Don't worry Benji, we'll phone everyday, and maybe if you're good we might just send you a postcard" Tanya said mockingly as I smacked her arm.

"Ben, 6 months will fly by, we'll phone everyday, send you e-mails as well! It'll feel like we haven't been anywhere." I said smiling a we pulled up at the airport.

I got out and pulled our suitcases out of the trunk as Tanya kissed Ben on the cheek.

"Listen 'Crazy Girls' I'd love to see you off properly but Anna wants me to take Sam for a walk in the park. Remember call us!" He said sighing at the mention of his wife and son.

"WE WILL!" Me and Tanya said together

"Ben we'll be fine, you worry too much. Oh and send Anna our love. Ben we better get off but we'll call you. Promise." I said grinning at him.

"Okay, see you soon." He said speeding off.

A man, who looked so familiar walked past me. He seemed really, really, really familiar but I couldn't place a name to his face. Hmmm it looked as if he was heading to the same destination we were. Maybe I'd find out who he was later.

As we walked down the tunnel the mystery guy was right in front of me. I looked at my ticket as I boarded the plane and found my seat. I couldn't believe it I was no where near Tanya. Oh well I thought as I sat down near to an elderly woman. I pulled my book out of my bag and was just reading it when a man approached me and asked if he could pass to sit in the middle of me and the woman. I looked up to say 'sure' when I noticed it was the 'mystery man'. I stood as he squeezed past me and smiled at me saying 'thanks'.

"Sorry to bother you but you seem soo familiar but I just can't place a name to your face." I said smiling hoping he wouldn't be offended.

"No problem, I'm …"

**A/N: Ooh a cliff hanger. Who could it be? Even I haven't decided who it is yet. Any ideas?**


	4. Mystery Man Revealed

Good Gals ALWAYS Finish Last

My first Fic, please be gentle:-)

**Characters: **2 OC's, John Cena, Randy Orton, Batista, Lita, Trish Stratus, Victoria, Torrie Wilson, hmm I can't think of anymore.

**Summary: **A story following the lives of two best friends, (Tanya & Amber) and what they do when they're required to write a story based on the superstars for their job. (A seriously crap summary I know! At the end of the day you either like it or not!)

**Disclaimers**: I obviously don't own any of the WWE superstars if I did I wouldn't be here writing about them! I only own Amber and Tanya. :-(

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update sooner, but 'tis the season to be jolly! Bah Humbug!

I gotta say a BIG thanks to **C.S. Hegler** who was my first review and made me realize that i should carry on with this story and another BIG thanks to **GreenDaySoTotallyRocks (**This chapter's for you, hope you like it!) for reviewing every chapter. And also adding me to her fave's. **THANKS :-) **Also i'm not really going to be using Tanya anymore apart from in special cases.

Chapter 4 – Mystery Man Revealed

"No problem, I'm Randy Orton, and you are?" he asked with a cocky smile spreading across his face.

"I'm Amber Holmes, nice meeting you." I said closing my eyes.

_God I can't figure out where I've seen him_

"Hey wait! Don't got to sleep yet, erm do you watch wrestling? he asked me looking hopeful.

_That's it, he's a wrestler! I thought i'd seen him before. I must have seen him when Tanya was watching wrestling._

"No sorry, my nephew does though. A bunch of moronic, meatheads running around in badly designed briefs, beating the crap out of each other is surprisingly no my thing." I said picking up my book and pretending to read it.

_I was obviously lying but did he know that?_

"Yeah, well my briefs aren't badly designed." he said quietly muttering to herself.

"What? Did you say something? I asked smiling politely

"No nothing,go back to reading your book." he said scowling at me.

"no need to sulk because i don't like _wrestling_." I said while still pretending to read my book.

"Hey I only asked if you liked wrestling and you nearly bit my head off. I hate people like you." he said looking to see if there was anything he could do.

"What the HELL is that supposed to mean Mr Orton?" I asked slamming my book down and glaring at him.

"Well Miss Holmes, you've probably seen two minutes of WWE and turned it over. How do you know it's not your thing if you've never watched it? So easy to pass judgment on something you haven't hardly watched isn't it?" he asked turning to face me.

_I sat there with my mouth slightly open. Three days ago what he said was true. I'd just flick it over to see if 'Will & Grace' was on (A/N: That's for Ben in real life! Told you I'd mention it!) but now I honestly would watch it. But hey, i wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing he was right._

"_Hey, you know what? I HATE people like you too. Arrogant, cocky and ignorant. Speaking of passing judgment, you easily passed it on me when I said I didn't like wrestling. I don't even want to speak to you!" I said turning red._

Then he did the unthinkable and pulled me close and kissed me! Can you believe it? Obviously I broke away from him looking shocked. Then I thought when am I ever going to kiss anyone famous? Why not? He'll probably forget about me in California. So as he looked at me,slightly turning round, I pulled him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately.

We must have been making out for at least 10 minutes when he moved his hand from around my neck to the curve of my breast. I moaned into his mouth. Then suddenly a cough came from above us forcing us to break away. Directly above us was a sour looking air hostess. I smiled sheepishly at her turning red instantly while Randy grinned at her blowing her a kiss. She though seemed immune to his charms as she gave us a stern look and told us not to do it again as there were families with young children and elderly couples present and they could find it offensive.

"Don't worry it won't be happening again." I said glaring at her

"Good." She said said equally cold as she walked down the aisle.

Randy stood and grabbed my hand. I looked at him confused until he said let's got to the toilet.

_Whoa! What does he think I am? In fact, yeah, let's go to the toilet, I've got a plan._

I stood up with his help as he guided me to the toilet. He checked to see if anyone was looking, then swiftly pushed me in. Not long after he entered the cramped room. I put the seat down on the toilet and pushed him onto it. I straddled him and started to kiss him slipping my tongue straight away. He moaned into my mouth and i smiled. This was exactly what i wanted. I pulled away and started to unbutton his dark blue shirt. Once I had gotten it undone, I started to kiss my was down his chest

_Hmmm he tastes quite good. FOCUS! _Mentally slapping myself.

I slid off him and told him to get up. He did and he was no small man in that department i noticed. I reached up and started to unfasten his pants pulling them down with his help. Once they were around his ankle I started to pull down his boxers by the waistband.

There he was, stood in front of me practically naked. I smiled up at him, stood up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then I pulled away and looked at his confused expression.

"Sorry big boy, not today, maybe you'll find someone who'll, erm, satisfy your needs in California." I whispered looking down at his arousal.

With that i surprised him by giving him a gentle squeeze and a hard kiss to the lips. I walked out of the toilet and back to my seat. No one noticed i was gone, or that Randy was gone too.

About 5 minutes after I'd walked out of the toilet, Randy came and squeezed past me to his seat looking rather flushed. The next 15 minutes were filled with pure silence until the announcement that we were landing filled the plane. I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank God!_ I thought

After we had landed i stood up and scanned around he airplane to find Tanya. Just as i found her Randy grabbed me by the hips and pulled me back into his groin.

"This is what you've done to me! Well, well well what a little tease you are Amber Holmes." Randy whispered into my ear.

I pushed him off me, turned around to face him and licked my lips smirking at him.

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?" I asked sticking my tongue out at him and walking down the near empty isle.

"One day when i see you again, I'll get what i want, and what YOU want too." he said staring into my eyes.

He was right. I did want it, him even!

Maybe next time I would give it him.

As i got of the plane i was greeted by Tanya throwing herself at me.

"Ambs, Ambs guess who i just saw? Go on guess?" she said jumping up and down.

"I don't know who?" i asked, knowing exactly who it was. Randy

"Randy Orton! I just saw RANDY ORTON!" she said whispering

"Did you?" I asked calmly

"Yeah, God I wonder who was lucky enough to sit next to him." she looked at me dreamily

"Yeah i bet they were lucky." I thought smiling


End file.
